Last Of the Grey Wardens
by Youth1287
Summary: The Blight has arrived in Ferelden can the Grey Wardens stop it before it consumes the world only time will tell


This is the story of the Grey Wardens and their sacrifice in order to end the blight and unite the land of Ferelden, this all came about when a hoard of darkspawn gathered outside the ruins of Ostagar. The king responded to this by dispatching his army to the ruins and fending off any attack, he was accompanied by his general named Loghain and his army plus a group of Grey Wardens led by a man named Duncan who would search out recruits for the upcoming Blight.

As he approached the Korcari Wilds before going in search of recruits he told the King where he was going and how long he expected he should be. He went out alone in the search and hope to find at least 3 new members to join their order, as he made his way through a thick forest just north of the Korcari Wilds he was attacked by a small group of darkspawn. He prepared to attack when a man in armour jumped from above onto the darkspawn and with both his blades he killed them in quick fashion and with remarkable skill, there was one who tried to jump Duncan from behind but the man saw this threw his blade killing the darkspawn as it leapt into the air.

"Who are you?" asked Duncan

"I am no one, I live in these woods and protect those that travel through it from harm from these freaks and ask to be left alone." He said

"How did you gain such skill with a blade?"

"I am a traveller who seeks to join a worthy cause I have lost much in my travels and would like to protect the world from danger, so I now live out here doing all I can to protect the innocent from danger."

"I am Duncan of the Grey Wardens and I come looking for recruits to join our order you are just what I am looking for, would you join us?" asked Duncan

"Listen there is no need for me to join with you, there's no Blight happening. And it won't happen for another year or so." He replied

"That is where you are wrong, it has already begun and we need all the help we can get."

"Ok you want me to join your order for me to accept I need you to do something for me."

"What is your request?"

"I need you to keep it quiet where you found me, as I have be known to be called the Forest Warrior and as such there are many men who would love to see me killed."

"Very well it shall be done. You have my word." Says Duncan at the request

"I will head off to Ostagar once I have salvaged any stuff I can find from these darkspawn."

"Very well I will see you there." Says Duncan as he walks off

"Ok well that's new for me I kill some darkspawn, save the life of a Grey Warden and get asked to join their ranks. Not too shabby for a day's work." He says as he scavenges for stuff he can use against the Darkspawn horde.

8 Days Later

Duncan returns with his final recruit and is set to begin the Joining; his final recruit was the daughter of Bryce Cousland teryn of Highever Emma Cousland who was trained as a warrior by her father. Duncan suggested that she go looking for the other recruits as well as the newest Grey Warden on the grounds named Alistair.

She goes off in search of the other recruits first finding Daveth near the smith, then finding Ser Jory near above from where Daveth was, she then goes and finds Alistair talking with a mage. Once he finishes his chat with the mage she introduces herself and then the go off to find the final Grey Warden recruit, they found his shortly after getting a key for the mages chest from a prisoner in exchange for some food. Then found the other recruit at the archery ground practising with a bow and arrow he was doing well and both Emma and Alistair could see why Duncan had chosen him to join the Wardens.

"Ah there you are we're been looking for you, Duncan is ready to tell the recruits what he wants you to do." Says Alistair

"You have some skills with a bow do you train often?" Asked Emma

"No I have never used a bow before but I have been meaning to try, I'm not doing too badly for a beginner eh?" He says

"Those shots were brilliant; I'm surprised you've never done this before." Said Emma

"Thank you my lady you are too kind."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I recognise the armour you wear, and the family sword and shield."

"I guess we should go meet with Duncan now." Said Alistair

"Yeah guess so but what your name?" asked Emma to the forth recruit

"You can call me Jake." He said

"Ok Jake it is." Says Alistair

They start walking off towards Duncan so the recruits can be told what they need to do when they go into the Korcari Wilds. Once they learn what they need to do and collect they make their way there.

Whist in the wilds the recruits started to scout the area a bit for any darkspawn to collect the vials of blood, the rogue Jake went ahead first after encountering a injured solider he patched him up and moved on. Jake found the wilds flower that the kennel master needed once he spotted some darkspawn he went back to alert Alistair and the other recruits.

"Ok let's move we need four vials of darkspawn blood so everyone take one and be sure to fill them." Said Alistair

Each recruit took a vial and then they all went towards the darkspawn Alistair aided them in the battle but let them collect the blood themselves, once it was over they headed to the ruin of the old tower to collect the treaties.

"Look at this place it's a totally destroyed." Said Ser Jory

"You said it, must have been something big that happened to this place." Said Daveth

"Come on guys let's keep moving we're supposed to be looking for the chest that contains the Grey Warden treaties." Says Emma

"Right you are come on I can see it." Says Jake

As they entered the ruined tower they spied the chest, it was broken once Jake approached it he knew it was empty and that the treaties were either destroyed of stolen. Unknown to them all a young woman was watching them.

"Well, well what have we here a vulture, a scavenger or merely an intruder? Come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine come in search of easy prey. What are you scavenger or intruder?" Said the woman

"This tower once belonged to the Grey Wardens." Said Jake

"Tis a tower no longer the wilds have obviously claimed this desecrated corpse. Now you search for something that is here no longer." She said

"Don't answer her she looks chasind and that means others may be nearby." Said Alistair

"Oh you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you."

"Yes, swooping is bad." Said Alistair

"She's a Witch of the Wilds she is she'll turn us into toads and put us in the pot she will." Says Daveth

"If she's a witch do you really wanna make her angry." Said Ser Jory

"Witch of the Wilds such idle fancy those legends. You there women don't scare as easily as men do. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine." Said the woman

"I am Emma daughter of the teryn of Highever." Replied Emma

"Well you may call me Morrigan if wish."

"You seek what was in that chest, something that is here no longer."

"Here no longer. You stole it didn't you? You're nothing more than a sneaky witch thief." Replied Alistair

"How eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?" Asked Morrigan

"Quite easily it seems, those are Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them."

"I will not for it was not me who removed them, say whatever name you wish I am not threatened."

"Who removed them then?" Said Jake

"Was my mother in fact." Replied Morrigan

"Could you take us to her?" Asked Emma

"There is a suitable request follow me if it suits you." Said Morrigan

They all followed cautiously but followed never the less.

As they walked Alistair decided to speak about this.

"Well this is a lovely forest isn't everybody?" Joked Alistair

"Oh shut up would you; it's not helping Ser Jory. I mean look at him." Said Jake

As they group looked at Ser Jory they saw he was tense and seemed worried and given how closed in the forest section they were in it made sense someone would feel like that. Daveth was behind Ser Jory trying to keep it together it was difficult but he was doing ok, it was as they walked further they began to feel how Ser Jory was.

"Aaahhh!" Screamed Daveth

This was all it took to make every member of the party jump or scream in fear in response to the scream they just heard.

"Damn it Daveth. What is the matter with you?" Asked Ser Jory

He just smiled nervously at the group and ran to keep up with them; both Jake and Emma just smiled at how funny the situation was given how they both thought it was Ser Jory who was most likely to scream. It started as a giggle which grew to a chuckle and became a fully blown laugh, Daveth, Ser Jory and Alistair thought that they had lost their minds laughing at nothing, but as Emma and Jake laughed Alistair got caught in it and started to laugh too and before too long the entire group fell victim to the laughs of the others. Morrigan smiled at the stupidity of the group and laughed to herself and how stupid the whole thing was. After 5 minutes of complete laughter they finally stopped and got back to what they were doing and made it through the encompassing area and saw a hut in the distance.


End file.
